This invention relates to level shift circuits.
It is often necessary and/or desirable to operate different parts of an electronic system at different voltage levels. At the places where the different parts interface, they must be coupled to each other. However, the signals at the interfaces are not necessarily compatible. It is, therefore, necessary to provide interface and level shift circuits which can render one part of the system compatible with the other. For an interface or level shift circuit to be useful it must be compatible with the other circuits of the system with respect, among other things, to speed of operation, and minimization of power dissipation.